The Aftermath
by MyxTourniquet
Summary: Sequel to Switch. Read or will not make sense. Jasper and Bella are together and Happy. How will Alice try to ruin that! Being Re-written
1. Authors Note Updated

_**Authors Note for The Aftermath!**_

_**Alright. Hey. It has been a long time. Wow. I can't come up with any idea's for this story. So I have made a decision. I am going to….. Re-write this story. Giving it up is not an option because it's a sequel and I really love this story. **_

_**I will accept any ideas and suggestions regarding The Aftermath or for that matter if you like my other stories suggestions are welcome just review or PM me whatever works.**_

_**Sorry for the wait. There are a lot of changes I want to make. For example. I want to change the Edward pairing. I don't like the way I did that……. There is one of my thoughts.**_

_**For the fans of my other stories that are on hold and waiting for those at the moment this is the only one that is off hold for now. **_

_**Thank you for your patience with the longest writers block ever. I will be posting the new chapter either tonight or tomorrow at some point.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**MyxTourniquet or Caitlyn**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't anything. Except for the plots and my Oc's  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bpov

"Bella lets go." Jasper said walking into our room. It was now empty being that we were moving away. It had been three years since we moved here and now were where heading to Salem, Massachusetts for awhile.

" I am coming. Did you call Gwen?" I asked grabbing the last of his book collection. Gwen or Gwendolyn as she was called like 700 years ago. Gwen was a friend I met last year and is a practicing witch.

" Yep. She is getting her place ready for us to move in." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Great." I said following him out the door and putting he box in the truck of his car. I was excited to be moving to Salem. I had always wanted to go there just never had the chance.

" Alright. Are we all set then?" Carlisle asked as Jasper shut the trunk of his car.

" I think so. Emmett should be back soon. He wanted to bag one last grizzle as a good bye." Jasper said looking toward the woods.

" Alright. We will wait for them to come back then we head out." Carlisle said before turning to talk to Esme.

" So excited?" Jasper asked smirking.

" You of all people should know the answer to that." I said leaning against his car and looking up at the sky.

" Yea but it makes better conversation if I ask." He replied trapping me between his body and the car.

" I am sure there is something else we could talk about." I said looking up into his golden eyes.

" Who said anything about talking?" He said leaning forward. He was about an inch away from my lips when Emmett burst through the tree's

" Alright! Lets go." Emmett boomed walking towards us. Jasper sighed and pulled away.

" Sorry did we interrupt something." Alice sneered. She was still kinda pissed that me and Jasper got together.

"Looks like it." Emmett laughed. "Now let's go. I miss my Best Friend Gwendolyn."

" She hates it when you call her that." I said before walking to my car.

"Alright everyone follow me." Carlisle said getting into his car. Everyone followed suit and soon enough we were headed to the Canadian border.

I turned on a Breaking Benjamin album that Gwen had left behind when she moved last year. I remember when I met her.

_Flashback_

" _Hey you!" Someone called from behind me. I ignored it think it was for someone else. Suddenly I felt a warm hand clamp on my shoulder." Jesus. Are you deaf?" The voice asked._

_I turned around and looked at the girl behind me. She had long white hair, violet eyes and very fair skin. She had dark makeup on and a nose piercing. She was wearing a skull print bustier with drawstring front, a rockabilly skirt with mesh and red dots, lace up boots with buckles and what looked like Death of a vampire pendent one a gold chain._

" _Sorry I didn't realize you were talking to me," I apologized._

" _No problems. I am Gwen. Your new here right. It won't be sunny tomorrow wanna hang?" She asked quietly_

" _Wait what?" I asked shocked. _

" _It's a long story." She muttered._

" _Hey look witch girl is gonna curse one of the new kids." Someone called_

" _You have no idea." She muttered before walking off._

" _See you tomorrow Bella!" She waved before disappearing into a classroom. Does she know I am a vampire and what does she mean?_

_End_

Turns out she really was a witch. She became like Alice's replacement and they did not get along. Alice in fact hated Gwen. But I loved her. She was great.

I don't think me and Alice could ever be friends again. Not after I stole her husband.

Jasper. Was there a more perfect man? I was guilty at first but after awhile but after the first few months I stopped feeling that way. I loved him and he loved me and that was what mattered. Not Alice and not Edward.

Jasper agreed. So did Rosalie and Emmett. But I had a feeling that Alice was planning something. I wasn't sure what yet. But I had a bad feeling about it.

My hands are broken and time goes on and on, it goes forever. My phone sang. I smiled recognizing the ringtone

" Hey Gwen. What's up?" I said picking up the phone.

" Hey Bells. And same old same old. How about you?" She asked

" Oh you know me." I said.

" Anyway. I was just wondering if you were planning on inviting you shifter friend to stay with us?" She asked.

" What do you mean?" I asked

" He is going to call soon. I just want to know if your going to invite him to stay with us." She said.

" Maybe." I replied " Depends."

" Well I will set up a room for him." She said. " That all I wanted I gotta go open up the shop."

" That's right I forgot you ran the Magic Box. Well Have a good day. We will be there in a couple of hours driving at this speed." I joked.

" I'll be at the shop till 10. So if you need anything just stop in. See you soon." She said.

" For sure. Bye." I said before she hung up.

The rest of the drive went uneventful. Just as we were pulling into town my phone beeped signaling a text.

**We're here- J ** It read.

**I got that ****. ** I texted back

Salem was so cool. I can't wait until I get a tour. We drove through the streets until we left the other side of town then about 20 minutes out of town we turned up a long dirt road before parking in front of a large antebellum mansion. It looked really old but was big enough for us and the pack to fit comfortably.

I got out of the car and looked around at the heavily forested area surrounding the field the house sat on.

" She said this place was big but wow." Esme said. Looking at the house.

Suddenly a little golden light flew out of the house with a little note attached to it stopping in front of Carlisle. He grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"_**Dear Cullen's**_

_**I am sorry I couldn't be here to greet you but I had an order to fill out so I couldn't take the day off. Anyway this is a map spell. It will show you two your rooms which I put a not on the door. **_

_**Esme you are more the welcome to redecorate. Any of the bedrooms. But I like the old feel to the rest of the house. I will find you a project later on. **_

_**Just follow the light and I will be home ASAP**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gwen." **_ Carlisle said before looking at the light. It did a circle before heading toward the house. We all followed.

The first room was Carlisle and Esme's. The Rosalie's and Emmett's then Edwards then Alice's and last was mine and Jaspers.

We stopped in front of the door. The light disappeared. I looked at Jasper then opened the door. And smiled.

The room was large with a balcony on the west wall. It had a large canopy bed that was light blue and white. Large White dressers and a walk in closet.

" Wow." I muttered walking over and flopping down on the bed. Jasper was soon pinning me down on the bed.

" Defiantly." He said. Then he dipped down and quickly and pressed his lips soundly on mine.

"Hmph." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. I felt him smirk. Then there was a knock on the door. Jasper sighed but rolled to my left.

"Come in." I said sitting up. Alice opened the door and looked around.

"Gwen is going to be here soon." Alice said then left.

" Let's head downstairs." I said looking at the clock. We had been up here for like 3 hours. How the hell did that happen.

"Alright. Lets go." He replied taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

I let him lead me down the stairs and everybody was already there sitting on the large staircase by the front entrance. Then the door opened and in walked Gwen.

" Hey everyone." She said smiling as she shut the door.

" GWEN." Emmett said grabbing her in a bear hug.

" Hey Em." She chuckled " I know it is hard to remember but I unlike everyone else need air."

" Sorry." He said putting her down but still grinning.

" No problem." She waved it off.

" Hello Gwendolyn dear." Esme said. Esme had pretty much adopted her. And in return Gwen let her call her Gwendolyn.

" Hey Esme. " She said giving her a hug before moving onto Carlisle and Rose.

" Gwen." Jasper said giving her a hug. Then she turned to me.

" Hello Bella." She said before I locked my arms around her neck.

" Missed you" I muttered

" Missed you to Bells." She said.

" Tomorrow I will show you around but I am beat and Kind of want to go to bed." Gwen said yawning.

" Of course dear. We will see you in the morning." Esme said warmly.

" Night everyone." She said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I love when she does that." Emmett muttered before walking to his room.

" I wonder what we are going to do now?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I smiled and followed him back up to our room.

* * *

_** Like I said. Here it is. I like this one better. I changed to OC and the location and some other things. So tell me what you think. That means I need a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading and this story is dedicated to everyone who waited for this to be updated. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**MxT (Caitlyn)  
**_


End file.
